Holliday at the Hilton
by Hail the Wolves
Summary: It was time. He would take her out for one night, and see what her answer would be.


Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or the Hilton Hotel. They are jsut part of my fantasies.

Holiday at the Hilton

Ichigo was having trouble breathing. He had been planning this day for months, reserving the room at the exclusive hotel in the next town over, planning dinner, and then…

But he was still as nervous as hell. It was Christmas Eve, and he was taking Rukia out for the night, to stay at the expensive, and in his opinion overly-priced, Hilton Hotel for the night. They were to head back to the Kurosaki household the next day to spend Christmas with the family, but Ichigo had one thing in mind.

He looked over at the petite girl sleeping next to him. Splurging once again, he had bought seats in first class on the train taking them to the hotel. Complete with wide comfortable seats that swiveled to change your view and meals that were to die for. Let's not forget to mention excellent service.

But even with the magical view outside, he just couldn't remove his eyes from the beauty resting next to him. They had been dating for four years now. He was nineteen, but he was head over heels for the girl. They had survived through life and death situations together, had ripped their way through numerous to be together. Images of her lying on her deathbed from the times she had attempted to save him gave him nightmares still.

Ichigo's mind continued to drift as the train sped on. He remembered being forced by Rukia to ask permission from Byakuya to date (or in the noble's words, "court"), even though she had said she didn't give if he said no or not, it still had to be done. He remembered when Byakuya had found out they had already been together for six months before consulting him first. He was running like hell from Senbonzakura after that incident.

He knew he couldn't live without her. The first thought he had every morning had been about her, he caught himself daydreaming all the time, staring at her nonstop…

He fingered the tiny velvet box sleeping in pocket. He swallowed, his nerves falling apart again. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she laughed in his face, or said no because he was a human and she was a Shinigami and it would only bring disaster to them both.

She should know that he could care less though. If Soul Society took her away again, he'd just after her again. Ichigo didn't care if he was young and alive, or that she was over a hundred years and dead.

He loved her.

He watched as the train began to enter the city. Sorting through the buildings, he saw their destination, the Hilton Osaka Hotel.

He prayed thankfully that he had scored the full-pay internship at the local (but still huge) hospital. He wondered sometimes how is dad wasn't out of business.

The train slowly pulled into the station, and Ichigo rose from his seat to collect the single duffel bag above their heads. They were only staying for one night anyway.

Leaning down, he gently shook her awake. "Rukia love, we're here."

He watched her eyes open slowly and her eyelids flutter softly as she awoke. She smiled at him and said, "I love waking up to that."

A slight blush stained his cheeks. "Come on, we have to get going. We still have to check in and the place is going to be packed."

Rukia followed him, slightly confused. She knew that they were staying someplace tonight, but had no clue where or why. She only knew that Ichigo had asked her to accompany him to Osaka for one night.

Being from Sereitei, Rukia had never experienced before coming to live with the Kurosaki family. She was still trying to learn all of the complicated costumes and such, and had no clue that Christmas Eve was the night of couples.

So she continued to follow after him, not asking where they were destined. But after a few minutes of what seemed like pointless walking, Rukia was starting to get annoyed.

"Ichigo, were are we—"

"We're here."

He looked up at the entrance to the grand hotel. And man, it was _huge._ Rukia couldn't keep track of how many floors there were, but she lost count at about twenty. The entrance to the hotel was enormous with dozens upon dozens decorations hanging throughout the lobby in holiday cheer. Her mouth hung wide in hinges as Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her through the lobby towards the check-in desk.

Ichigo had been right, the hotel was a zoo. Couples stood everywhere, some shy and slightly awkward, others wrapped in each other's arms. Rukia shuffled closer to Ichigo, slightly disturbed by the atmosphere and wanting some comfort.

Ichigo placed his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Rukia blushed at the close contact. She wasn't sure if she would ever be truly okay with being intimate, but it came pretty close when she was with Ichigo.

Not letting go, Ichigo guided Rukia over to the check-in line. He entered the somewhat shorter line, which read was for guests who rented one of the exclusive suites. She was now beyond confused. She was downright perplexed. Ichigo shouldn't have been able to rent one of those suites, not with his small income at the hospital. And with classes and everything to also pay for, how were they at this luxurious place?

Rukia decided to just sit back and watch the show. She watched as Ichigo confirmed some random numbers, handed over a credit card, and then it was handed back along with a room key. He motioned for her to follow, and she did like a lost puppy.

He led her to an elevator, and pressed one of the highest numbers. After the doors closed, he pulled her close once again, leaning against the wall. She blushed, her back against his rock hard chest. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, and she snuggled closer into his chest. It was moments like this when she let go of her inhibitions of being too close to someone. But most specifically, it was Ichigo.

The elevator rose, and was thankfully never opened by oncoming passengers. They had reached the top floor, and the heavy metal doors slid open silently. He grabbed her hand, pulling excitedly down the hall.

"I hope you like this room," Reading the plaque next to the door, Rukia noticed it read the 'Top Tower' suite. What did that mean?

Ichigo slid the key into the lock, waited for the beep to enter, and then flung the door open.

Stepping inside the posh room, Rukia was gaping like a fish. The room was very spacious, with a separate living room, bedroom, and kitchen. Above a fireplace hung a plasma TV, directly across from a very comfortable looking couch.

She walked through the rooms, inspecting each little detail. She then walked onto the balcony and gasped at the magnificent sight.

She was looking directly at the beautiful city skyline. The buildings followed a complex pattern, diving towards the ground then thrusting up to the heavens. Old skyscrapers, new ones, and tiny buildings dwarfed by the others. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Ichigo… it's… it's gorgeous. How were you able to afford a place like this?"

He scratched the back of his head as he joined her on the balcony. "Let's just say I have my sources. Wanna come explore the city with me?"

Rukia's eyes lit up as she thought about some shopping. Without actually answering, Rukia grabbed his hand and grabbed his wallet off the counter, dragging him out of the room and down the hallway of the hotel.

~/~/~

Ichigo whimpered as his tired feet continued to pound the busy streets of Osaka. His arms were laden down with purchases. His wallet felt completely drained, maybe a few yen left. Rukia was also carrying multiple bags, but nearly as many as him. He had no clue what was even in half of the baggage.

"Uh, Rukia… can we head back to the hotel now? I have reservations and if we don't hurry up we could be late," She turned back to him.

"But we haven't even hit half the boutiques yet! I think there is a Chappy store down the way!"

_Oh hell no._

"Oh no, Rukia, please! I have almost no cash left, and my arms are about to fall off. And I spent a lot of time trying to find a restaurant you would like…" He knew he was groveling, but could not stand sitting in a Chappy store for the next three hours.

She sighed. "Fine… but can we go tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Maybe," Knowing full well that all stores would be closed tomorrow.

~/~/~

Ichigo was practically hyperventilating. He was clean, well shaven, and dressed in his best suit. The little velvet box was nestled inside the inner pocket of the jacket. He felt his palms sweating, his entire frame was shaking, and this had lasted the past hour.

And Rukia was _still_ in the bathroom.

He began to pace, leaving spotless tracks on the immaculate carpet. The leather shoes were polished to a shine; his pants, shirt, and jacket had all been pressed and ironed in less time than it took for Rukia to come out of the bathroom.

Damn women and their fascination with themselves.

He walked to the master bathroom, and tapped lightly on the door. "Rukia, are you almost done? Even though the reservation is downstairs, if you aren't there on time they cancel your slot…"

"Don't worry; I'm coming out right now."

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her. As she walked, no glided, out of the bathroom, he was sure the most beautiful demon had been sent out of hell to claim his soul. And he would definitely go willingly.

He inspected every single part of her transformed body. Her hair was pulled into a tight yet messy bun, two graceful chopsticks piercing the exact center. Her face was sprinkled with some powder that contained sparkles. He saw the light reflecting off them. She wore no eye-shadow, but a light line of eye liner and a bit of mascara had been applied. Her plump pink lips had been glossed over generously, but not in some disgusting way.

She had chosen a classic black number as her dress for the night, strapless and classy. It hugged her curves in the best possible way, showing off her constantly worked out body. Besides the plain but stimulating black, a trail of silver was stitched carefully, looping at exact intervals and led to a butterfly that was fluttering along above her right breast. Elbow length gloves encased her infinitesimally small hands, gliding up her silky skin. The fabric from her black heels ran up in strips, wrapping her delicate feet carefully. The small heel on the bottom of the shoe made her slightly taller, but still not enough to reach his chin.

He gulped, swallowing the saliva that accumulated in his mouth. "So what do you think?" She twirled, showing the dip in the fabric that showed her luscious back. "I bought it earlier. After we got here, I had a feeling we were going somewhere nice for dinner, so…

He closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his strong arms. "You look beautiful," He brushed his lips against hers, not wanting to mess her make-up and have to spend another half-hour in the bedroom.

She smiled warmly. She pecked his cheek, then unwrapped herself from his arms, smoothing out her dress.

"Let's go then," holding hands, the couple walked towards the elevator. They took the elevator to the lobby, asking a concierge where the hotel restaurant was located. The pair strolled over to the entrance, chatting about everything and nothing.

Ichigo and Rukia then entered the restaurant, heading to the maitre'd.

"Kurosaki for two," The man clicked the mouse, scrolling down the list.

"Ah, here you are sir. Please, follow me," the man walked briskly towards one of the tables located against a window. Rukia then noticed that the window swept across the entire length of the restaurant, bathing the place in moonlight. The other three walls were lavishly decorated with professional pieces of art, and the plush carpet made her heels sunk into the floor. As they sat down and the maitre'd pulled her chair out for her, she saw that the tables had lace tablecloths, a trident-like candleholder holding a perfect candle sporting a tiny yellow flame on each. Ichigo thanked the man and then looked towards her.

"So what do you think about this place?" He looked sheepish and hopeful, wondering if she was enjoying herself and if she liked the atmosphere of the hotel and the restaurant.

"It reminds me of home somewhat. Nii-sama would sometimes take me to places a little like this," her smile was reminiscent as she remembered home.

Ichigo felt his heart sink a little. If she agreed to his proposal, one of them would probably have to leave their life. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving his sisters (and his father too… even though he would adamantly refuse to acknowledge it in public), but not having Rukia by his side would kill him as well. He knew that Rukia would not be able to leave Soul Society, but she hoped she loved him enough to want to stay with him also.

As they usually did, the couple talked countless banter throughout the meal, talking about school, hollow duties, and gossip about their group of friends. They completely refused though to enter the topic of their own relationship.

The food was divine; everything was perfectly portioned and fit for a king.

The staff catered to their every whim, even if they didn't want it answered.

The mood was pleasant, calming, and romantic. And yet, even with the perfection of the restaurant, Ichigo could not calm himself down. He was jumpy and nervous to an extreme. He couldn't really understand it. He was more powerful than quite a few of the captains in Soul Society, and on par with almost all of the rest. He was the hero of the Winter War, taking down one of the more powerful Espada and Aizen himself. But this tiny, loudmouth girl who would hurt him to extreme if he even considered being overprotective of her, had him whipped to no tomorrow.

He looked back at her, watching her wipe the edges her mouth with the linen napkin. She was so dainty, tranquil, but had the spirit and fight of a tigress protecting her young. He knew she was the perfect match for him.

Swallowing the lump of fear in his throat, he called for the check. Looking down at his wristwatch, he noted it was about eleven-thirty. The waiter brought the check, and Ichigo placed the credit card into the slot. Rukia looked at him incredulously. "Ichigo, where did you get that?"

He looked up at her, sheepish all of a sudden. "I'll tell you late okay? We have to get going."

He stood up, and she followed. "I'll tell you later. We have somewhere we have to be."

Deciding to wait and find out rather than complain and potentially ruin the night, she grabbed his hand, smiling at how his face lit up.

They walked for another few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the city lights. Ichigo continued to walk a little bit faster each time he glanced down at his watch. In the distance, Rukia noticed a slight sparkle. As they got closer, reaching the edge of the cityscape, she gasped.

It was the ocean, bright and blue and shining. The city lights reflected off of its crystalline surface, making tiny diamonds float on the top. He continued to walk, pulling her along the boardwalk. She couldn't take her eyes off of the vast expanse. She had seen ponds, lakes, and even some strong rivers, but nothing of this caliber.

"It's beautiful…" Ichigo truly wanted to follow up with the line, _but not as beautiful as you… _but shook the thought out of his head. Waaay too corny.

"There's something I want you to see. Com' on," He continued the relentless tugging. Jarred out of her stupor, she let out a small squeak. He began to head towards a bridge, but few cars were driving over, as everyone was already celebrating with their loved ones.

A small sidewalk was paved for pedestrians on the bridge as well. Ichigo checked his watch one more time. The little dial read eleven fifty-five. It was time.

He looked over at the love of his life. They had stopped exactly half-way over the bridge, looking out to the cerulean water. The ocean reflected off her porcelain skin, giving a glowing appearance. He smiled softly. She was the only one, who could make him smile like that, to erase his scowl.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Rukia?"

She looked over to him, a slightly dazed smile gracing her face. "Yeah?" and then she saw the one thing that would never happen or at least for a very long time.

Ichigo Kurosaki went down on one knee.

She gasped slightly as he began to speak. "Rukia, you and I have known each other for years. Our first meeting was odd; you lived in my closet, and we fought constantly. But we've risked our lives for each other; you've given me the power to protect everyone I care about. Especially you," He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling the velvet box he had been carrying for some time now, opening it up to reveal a simple platinum ring, inlaid with amethyst stones, "Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

Rukia felt the teardrops prick her eyes. She had been waiting for him, waiting for him to be ready. She had forever; she could have waited years of he needed. She didn't want to, but she would have.

And here he was, kneeling in front of her, waiting for an answer. In the distance, she heard the first few strokes of a clock ringing in the beginning of Christmas Day. She waited until the last stroke of the clock to give her answer.

"Of course you idiot."

The biggest smile she had ever seen on his face (besides when she had agreed to go out with him) broke out. He slipped the ring onto her left hand, stood up, and enveloped her in a bear hug. After standing like that for a few seconds, he backed up for a second and looked down at his now fiancée. He leaned down, capturing her lips in the sweetest of kisses. She responded immediately, turning the kiss into something deeper, sultrier.

They broke apart after awhile, the need for air present. They gazed into each other's eyes, content with now being in each other's embrace.

"Rukia, look. It's snowing," true to his word, white powder was drifting down from the heavens.

"Yeah. It is." She hugged him tighter, reveling in his warmth. "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too."

Before that night, the couple had never mentioned those words to each other. It was not needed. But now, together in one of the most intimate of ways, it was just a formality.

~?~?~?~?~

I know, this should have been released a few days ago, sorry about the delay. But I didn't have enough time on Christmas Eve, and I wasn't allowed on the comp on Christmas Day. And then I was traveling in a car for twelve hours yesterday with no internet, and then I was too tired last night. So there is my excuse list. Bye bye!


End file.
